Forum:Luffy use a weapon?
I was wondering if anyone else thinks luffy will learn to use a weapon? I only remember seeing him use one a few times and usually just for a few seconds, but if hes learned to use haki it would make sense for him to learn the basics of a bladed weapon. Whitebeard didn't seem to be to specialized with the weapon he used but useing it in combination with his kaki made it really strong, and helped him get in a good hit on blackbeard when he used his df to stop his quakepunch. Although its not really luffys style to use a weapon, most of the haki users weve seen so far have had at least basic skills with some weapon. Now IF Luffy ever used a weapon, then given his monkey theme he'd probably use a staff. However, I doubt very much that he'll ever use a weapon. Will od D. 12:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) u have to know that luffys DF abillities dont fit with fighting with weapon. hes just pure non weapon fighter While it does make some degree of sense that Luffy learn to at least defend himself while wielding a weapon, as he has from time to time, It does not seam likely that he will specialize in it. Luffy has a good thing going. Besides how would you feel if he betrayed all his fist/foot fighting techniques for weapon ones. I would feel just that... betrayed.----------Jety Lefr ok a few things, firstly luffy does/as used weapons before, he trained with a staff (long pipe) while he lived with ace, and he gained knowledge about swords from his time at thriller bark. thou i don't think he will make it his focus Fawcettp 00:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) that's actually a really good point. Assuming that Sabo will return at some point, as some believe him to, bringing in Luffy's skills with that pole would make sense. Still, Sabo died in my eyes.----------Jety Lefr Im pretty sure sabo is dead, the way i read the manga it doesnt seem possible for him to be alive, but who knows. As for luffy gaining knowledge about swords in thriller bark, that was only while he had a swordsman shadow within him,the skills he gained with that shadow leave with the shadow. Im not saying luffy will focus on a weapon but have one with him for fighting large powerful groups or one on one with people like kizaru (like wb taking out massive groups with his weapon imbuned with haki, or rayleigh fighting one on one with kizaru). Also if luffy does use a weapon he could incorporate it into his fist/foot fighting techniques. ----On a less serious note imagine if he started using brass knuckles as a weapon...it would fit his style kinda haha :Are you all forgetting the afro? It gave Luffy more power than any weapon could. xD :But yeah, about the Sabo thing, a good point was raised elsewhere; Oda may not have thrown in such a pivotal character as Sabo just to kill him off at the end of the arc. The logic; sure, it was a flashback, and nearly every pre-storyline flashback has a dead character, but it could be argued that Ace fills that role. Besides, Luffy kinda already had his "tragic past" with Shanks and whatnot. Also, many characters have suffered worse fates than "being blown off a boat and conveniently hidden behind an explosion" and came back living. If that makes any sense. Bon-boy and Croco-boy 00:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC)